User talk:Happypal/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Character Builds - not suitable for a wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LobStoR (Talk) 09:00, January 5, 2010 i am assuming you are trying to help un-jumble the build templates. so i will unblock you. but _please_ do not summarize your edits with "oops" when they involve templates which other templates are dependent upon. ty. 10:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) i tried repairing icons also and though that appears to work it breaks the link to the indicated skill. 10:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'll try to be more explicit about my edit summaries, your worries were legitimate, and you were right to block me whilst checking my edits. I also know when to sand box (this was an easy fix, I just typoed it). You should know I am also the Bureaucrat over at w:c:supcom, w:c:supcom2 and w:c:demigod. I understand and appreciate the full complexity and dangers of editing templates. The current problem is with a parser expression that is supposed to remove spaces, but broke with the last mediawiki upgrade, and its not an easy fix (the current "fix" fixed the icons, but broke the image's links to the associated skill page...) :Also, the tooltips are broken, and I'm not sure why. I'd also like to try to fix this. :Finally, could you also unblock my IP? block #858 at :Thanks. Happypal 11:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) yes, i forgot the autoblock (damn its early). i figured you for a non-idiot and you are not a new comer. i have had it up to my ears tonite with this mess. break it all you like just set it back if you cannot fix it. thank you again and good luck. 11:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ill follow your progress after sleep, food, sleep & coffee Congrats! On getting UotM. Veggienater 00:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC) as above. felicitaciones. 01:13, February 3, 2011 (UTC) May I add to that? =D 17:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) navs the nav boxes _have been_ put @ the bottom of pages but thats not written in (manual of) style. 12:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) weekly poll this week's poll ends soon. would you care to choose the next poll topic? you may view the poll archive to see past poll topics, and the poll talk page to see user's ideas for future poll topics. or, of course, pick any topic that amuses you. please respond as soon as possible before 11:59pm cst, (gmt -6) 2/5/2011. thanks. 01:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't mind a "Most OP weapon". *Firehawk *Hellfire *Volcano *Orion *Bessie *Defiler *Aries *... Happypal 09:26, February 5, 2011 (UTC) 4chan former editor @ large AtlasSoldier admits to combining street drugs and his ADHD Rx and subsequently rage-editing this wiki until he passed out/came down/lost interest. he is a text book example of what needs to be contained in _any_ community - hate for hate's sake. the boy would respond to "no you are wrong" with "i'm going to burn your garage". saddest of most he has some skill with .css and some style. however comma he is too unstable to participate in a community of agreements which he ignores. 14:02, February 9, 2011 (UTC) draco accessory is not a modified acc_5. see Gun Component Charts for examples. acc_4 is simple cylinder. 18:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :im not happy with your use of the word "modified" either as that is misleading to the common user. that is only my assessment however and i leave it to you and your community to decide. ::You are correct. I thought it would be more interesting to compare it to the incendiary one, but wrong is wrong. Ended up comparing it with both. Happypal 07:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll be using "based on" (or "based off"?) in the future rather than "modified". What do you mean by "your community"? Happypal 14:15, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Can you extrapolate on rollback/undo? I understand that there are people "on the job" almost constantly in this wiki. I usually leave it up to them, but there are times when you double check on a edit and WOW... content wipe. These are things that people have worked hard for and It's unbearable to see them just X'ed out. These seem to coincide with "apparent" inactivity of the guardians of this wiki. As if jerks have nothing else to do than watch and wait. Anyway, any information that you can give about rolling back this despicable activity would be appreciated :) 13:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : As has already been mentioned to you, rollback and undo are not the same thing, so for the sake of not confusing yourself and others please refrain from referring to them as if they are. : Rollback is an emergency privilege granted to trusted and long-serving members of the wiki (obviously admins as well) to handle extensive vandalism or raids. But anyone can undo an edit from the page history, as long as: the edit was made to the page in general, and is the most recent edit to the page; or the edit was made to a specific subsection, and is the most recent edit to the subsection - not necessarily to the page. 14:16, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Just open up the page history, and voila. ::Or just do the poor man's undo by editing a past revision of the page and saving it. Happypal 14:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : Good point: poor man's undo is useful for multiple destructive edits to the same page, just editsave the last clean revision. Description of rollback is here if you'd care to enter the term in the search box and hit Enter; current rollback users are here. 14:29, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm on that list! I AM special :D 15:07, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : :That is why you are OP =D-- 17:38, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Don,t you mean "poor robot's undo"??? :p 20:15, February 16, 2011 (UTC)